Singularity
by sharingstories2
Summary: What if someone dies in that doll house *MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH* this was wrote at four In the mornin on lack if sleep so it won't be very good
1. Chapter 1

Aria never mentioned the fact that sometimes A terrorised her more than the girls, she never mentioned that yes the girls had their parents but she had a younger brother who was sometimes caught up in the fall out. She never mentioned it because she felt that it wasn't worth it. She wasn't being singled out, it just seemed that way.

In the dollhouse things happened that nobody talked about, it was a silent rule. If A singled you out then you never talked about it but Aria knew the way A treated her was different. It was like the others were vintage dolls because in the dollhouse they were, dolls. Yet Aria was less important she was like a baby Annabelle compared to the others, she wasn't vintage, and she was replaceable.

Everyone noticed that Aria lost hope the quickest. While everyone was trying to stick it to A she was pretty dull in her attempt.

It all happened so quickly. Aria was lead to a dark, abandoned room and was told to sit whilst A told its story. She gasped in all the right places and looked downtrodden to avoid being hurt.  
"You know you are my least favourite" A said. Aria looked up.  
"I know" she replied, tears starting to fall, she knew what was going to happen, and she wasn't going to survive.  
"You left…. Everyone stayed here after my sister disappeared but you left, you were too scared to stay" Aria looked down, not giving A the satisfaction of her desperation instead she decided to be brave and stopped her tears  
"Can you do something for me, please?" Aria asked, A looked at her possession in surprise but nodded.  
"Can… can you erm tell my family and friends it was quick, you know send them an A text or something. I… I may have let you and Ali down but they…. Haven't" A nodded, trying to get rid of the look of desperation in Aria's eyes as she prepared to die.  
"You brought this upon yourself Aria, you abandoned your best friend" nothing else was said as Aria looked her captor in the eye, A pulled out a small silver pistol and aimed it at Aria's heart.

A single shot rocketed around the room but no scream was heard.

When the police found the girls they didn't let them see the body, instead they took the girls away and hid the body. If the girls saw it they would surely break down. After a week they asked them to identify the body, they had only a minuet before them all broke down in each others embrace. Aria was a topic they had deliberately avoided, for five days they had been unaware of the rotting corpse of their friend. All they knew was what A had told them, she had escaped. Nobody believed it but deep down they were all scared she had, scared she had deserted them. They had been wrong, she was dead before the thought had even occurred.

Mike had fallen deeper into his depression when he finally got the girls to tell what had happened to his older sister who in the few days before disappearing had been so nice to mike when he hadn't. Whilst Mr and Mrs Montgomery had fallen apart at the seams.

Aria never mentioned the fact that sometimes A terrorised her more than the girls, she never mentioned that yes the girls had their parents but she had a younger brother who was sometimes caught up in the fall out. Maybe she should have, it might have saved her.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
